


What Could Have Been

by debirlfan



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan
Summary: Yarn laments.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



Sometimes I think about what could have been. What I could have been. A stocking hat, knitted on a loom, or a pair of crocheted slippers, keeping someone's toes warm and cozy on a cold winter's day. A cardigan sweater, sturdy, dependable, ready for whatever the fall weather might throw at us. Even better, an afghan. Perhaps an elegant ripple, or even a simple granny square.

But no. With all the choices she had, all the patterns, all the crochet hooks and knitting needles.... What does she make? The world's ugliest Christmas sweater. 

I hate her. I hope I'm scratchy.


End file.
